Our place of complicity
by Hisoka-chi
Summary: Certaines rencontres sont faites pour durer, d'autres sont faites uniquement pour arrivées. Celle que Hinata va faire, va changer le cours de son destin. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, de toute façon c'est pareil.


Chaque matin, je me demande '' pourquoi moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?!" Je souffre de cette solitude qui me pèse depuis maintenant 2 ans...Comme une routine quotidienne je prends ma douche puis m'habille avec le même éternel uniforme. Couleur ou plutôt nuance monotone chemise blanche ou noire et jupe noire. Oui, monotone, c'est le mot. Le seul avantage avec notre lycée, c'est qu'on a le droit d'ajouter des accessoires à notre uniforme, « pour un peu plus d'identité » qu'ils disent.. Mon lycée se trouve dans un endroit perdu quelque part dans le fin fond de la campagne japonaise au nord d'hokkaido. Paumé comme coin. Autant de vaches que d'humains. J'vous parle même pas du nombre de jeunes.

Comme chaque année nous organisons un festival, ou plutôt je les laisse l'organiser et je profite de ce moment sans personne dans le lycée pour m'isoler dans la bibliothèque. C'est mon endroit préféré, pas beaucoup de monde, des livres anciens et récents à perte de vue et bien sûr un silence religieux. Enfin, pas beaucoup de gens.. Il y a les habitués comme on pourrait les appeler. Le groupe des populaires qui viennent ici pour fuir les groupies qui leur collent aux baskets (chose qui ne fonctionne pas puisqu'elles viennent jusque dans la bibliothèque pour leur lécher les pieds) et quelques élèves de passage ainsi que le bibliothécaire. Ce dernier est très intrigant, il cache des yeux que je soupçonne magnifique derrière des lunettes épaisses ainsi qu'une longue frange. Il est comme qui dirait assez populaire à sa façon, il a quelques élèves qui lui court après sans vraiment beaucoup d'espoir.

Je retrouve enfin le calme de ma bibliothèque, comme j'aime venir ici. Je m'installe à ma place habituelle, les gens savent qu'il ne faut pas me la prendre. De toute façon je suis là tellement souvent que les gens n'ont pas vraiment l'occasion de me la prendre. Ça y est, les groupies sont de retour et leur boucan avec. Ce qu'elles peuvent m'énerver à s'exciter sur des ados pré-pubères en pleine mutation génétique.  
Livre terminé. Je me lève et me dirige vers l'étagère quand soudain ma chaise tombe. Mince. J'ai fait du bruit.. Oh et puis zut hein. Je me baisse, la relève et continue ma route. C'est bizarre, je me sens...observée. J'efface bien vite ce sentiment et repars dans ma conquête d'un autre livre à lire. Une fois trouvé, je retourne m'asseoir.

Je n'aime pas ce bruit, des bruits de pas. Ou plutôt un bruit de troupeau. Le bruit s'arrête juste devant ma table, je relève alors la tête pour voir un troupeau de groupie me lançant des éclairs avec leurs yeux. Qu'ai-je donc ENCORE fait ?

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui à faire tomber ta chaise ?! Serais-tu jalouse du fait que nous soyons en compagnie de magnifiques beaux gosses alors que tu es seule ici avec tes livres ?! Pauvre tâche !  
-Jalouse ?! Pauvre tâche ? Non mais tu te prends pour qui pour me parler comme ça ? J'ai l'air d'être jalouse de pauvres débiles juvéniles comme vous ? Et puis ces mecs que vous désignez de « be aux-gosses », je les plains d'avoir à supporter vos incessant cris de macaques en rut !

Bon, je dois m'être un peu emportée là. La chef des « macaques » me regarde avec des yeux emplis de haine. Tellement de haine qu'elle lève la main pour me frapper. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'est pas assez rapide. Je bloque rapidement sa main et lui assène un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Coup de pied assez puissant pour l'envoyer voler à 2 mètres. Je me relève et la regarde avec dédain.

-Si tu essaies ne serait-ce qu'une fois de me frapper ou de lever la main sur moi, je t'envoie à l'hôpital pour côtes cassées. C'est compris ?! Maintenant toi et ta horde de babouin vous allez vous cassez d'ici ! C'est une bibliothèque, non une maison close ! Bande de dépravées !

Elles ne disent plus rien, trop choquées pour articuler quoi que ce soit. Elles relèvent celle que j'ai envoyé valser puis sortent en vitesse. Contente de moi je me rassois et retourne à mon live. C'est alors que comme sortit de je ne sais où, une tasse de chocolat chaud sauvage apparaît devant moi ! Depuis quand les tasses marchent-elles ? En relevant la tête je remarque le bibliothécaire qui...sourit. Pas n'importe quel sourire, un vrai sourire bien chaleureux. Les mecs du fond aussi sont entrain de sourire je suppose que c'est leur façon de me dire merci pour avoir faire déguerpir le fardeau qu'ils traînent à longueur de journée. Je trempe délicatement mes lèvres dans la boisson de peur de me brûler puis avale enfin une vraie gorgée. Je pose la tasse et relève doucement la tête vers mes voisins de bibliothèque.

-Délicieux. Dis-je en fermant les yeux.

À leurs visages surpris je suppose qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à me voir ainsi après l'excès de violence dont j'ai fait preuve quelques instants plus tôt. Mais à mon tour je les vois sourire, un vrai sourire, de ceux qui vous réchauffent le cœur.

Et depuis cet instant à chaque fois que je retourne là-bas, une tasse de chocolat chaud m'est offerte. C'est plutôt agréable, et un doux sentiment me prend lorsque je me rends compte que faire des bonnes actions au final c'est plutôt cool.

-Salut moi c'est Sasori,  
-Bonjour je m'appelle Deidara,  
-Yo moi c'est Hidan ,  
-Et moi, et moi je m'appelle Tobi ~ Yoroshiku na ~

Wouah. C'est soudain ça ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils viennent me parler. Mais bon, politesse de mise donc je leur répond.

-Ouais, contente de vous rencontrer. Moi c'est Hinata ~

Après cette brève mais intéressante rencontre, nous discutons jusqu'à la reprise des cours et partons chacun de notre côté sans oublié d'échanger nos numéros. C'était la première fois depuis mon entrée dans ce lycée, c'est à dire il y a deux ans, que je m'amusais réellement à parler avec des gens.

En cours, je reçus beaucoup de messages des garçons et j'y répondis avec plaisir.

Ce jour là, après les cours je retournai à la bibliothèque car j'avais oublié ma veste l'après-midi même. Je pris mon temps, pas forcément motivée pour rentrer chez moi. Devant la porte qui m'apparut alors vraiment de plus en plus familière je me posai un instant puis sans réfléchir je rentrai. Hun Hun, mauvaise idée. J'aurais mieux fait de frapper à la porte. En effet, la vision de cet instant n'était rien d'autre de plus que le bibliothécaire presque entièrement nu, les cheveux attachés et les lunettes ailleurs que sur son nez au centre de la bibliothèque. Ni une, ni deux je referme la porte et commence à fuir. Pas assez rapide, il sort le bras, m'attrape et me tire dans la bibliothèque.

Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Les cours sont terminés pourtant !

Okay, prendre un air naturel et ne pas mourir devant ses yeux. Challenge accepted.

-Oh rien, j'ai juste oublié ma veste cette aprem alors je venais la récupérer. *Sourire naturel* Bon ok, pas tant que ça..

-Donc ceci est bien à toi ?

Ma veste trônait magnifiquement sur son avant-bras gauche.  
Je m'approche pour la récupérer quand par je ne sais quel procédé magique je me retrouve collé au (magnifique) corps du bibliothécaire. Peurdon ? Je suis arrivée là comment ? Que qué quoi ? o.o

Il se penche puis murmure : « Désolé mais maintenant on est complice. » Dit-il en me laissant seule avec mes milliards de billiard de je ne sais combien de questions.

Complice ? Mais de quoi ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? Qu'avons nous fait ?

Je stagne en position verticale quelques minutes de plus avant de voir revenir mon « complice ». Qui, surpris de me voir encore ici ne peut s'empêcher de me demander.

- Que fais-tu encore ici ? me demanda t-il

- J'ai perdu ma famille, i ans alors je préfère rester ici avec des livres que de rentrer chez moi et de dire « Je suis rentrée » alors que je sais pertinemment que personne ne me répondra.

Il me juge du regard pendant environ 2 minutes avant de partir pour revenir (oui très utile) avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud et des biscuits au...*renifle* gingembre. Entre temps je me suis moi-même levée pour aller chercher le livre que je n'ai pas pu finir tout à l'heure, quand je commence un livre je ne m'arrête que quand je l'ai terminé. Je me rassois et attend, attend son retour. Il est là, je le sens, je sens son parfum, une douce odeur de pomme, et je sens aussi son regard. Un regard qui me cherche, qui me transperce et me met à nue. Il veut comprendre, quoi ? Je ne sais pas encore. Je sais seulement qu'au moment où je relève la tête je me perds. Je m'efface, un monde inconnu s'offre à moi, une grande étendue m'attend, m'appelle. Et c'est grâce à ses prunelles océan que je me retrouve je ne sais où. Le bruit des vagues, une odeur marine puis..le noir.

Bon. Je suis dans la merde. Et pas qu'un peu même. MAIS BORDEL QU'EST CE QUE JE FOUS ICI ?! J'essaye désespérément de me souvenir comment j'ai pu arriver ici. Je me souviens des odeurs, de l'océan mais je ne me souviens pas être allée chez le bibliothécaire, alors POURQUOI est-ce que je suis couchée dans son lit, lui à côté de moi ?! Avant tout, activation du mode ninja et partir d'ici sans le réveiller ! ….zut. Il m'agrippe le poignet et me tire contre lui, je me retrouve alors sous lui, il me surmonte de tout son corps, et il me fixe. Je ne sais combien de temps. Assez pour me laisser faire environ 3 arrêts cardiaques. C'est qu'il est particulièrement beau aussi.. Non non non. Ne pas penser ainsi et fuir ! Je le pousse et me relève rapidement sans lui laisser la moindre chance de me bloquer. Je cours et me retrouve dans la rue. Je ne sais pas où je vais mais je sais que je cours. Je cours et je ne m'arrête qu'une fois que je suis sûre d'être assez loin pour pouvoir reprendre mon souffle. Je reconnais un magasin et j'arrive donc à me situer par rapport à chez moi.

Une fois rentrée, je file à la douche et je crois que c'est la douche la plus longue que j'ai pris depuis longtemps. Je reste une bonne demi heure à réfléchir laissant l'eau couler et tracer rapidement des lignes sur mon corps. Elles se baladent et arpentent chaque recoin de mon corps. Je me pose un tas de questions, pourquoi je me suis retrouvée là bas, comment je me suis retrouvée là bas, comment ça se fait que je ne me suis pas sentie en danger malgré son imposante carrure au dessus de la mienne ? Toutes ces questions qui me font fumer le cerveau. Je sors de mes divagations à l'entente de mon téléphone qui sonne. Sûrement mon réveil. Non, erreur, c'est un appel.

-Oui ?

-Hinata ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous, t'es où ?

-Ben chez moi, je suis entrain de me préparer.

-T'as vu l'heure ?! Il est 10h meuf !

-Mais non, il est que 9h..OH PUTAIN MERDE !

-Bon je suppose que tu arrives dans pas longtemps ! Je pensais que plus personne ne se faisait avoir par le changement d'heure.

-Oui oui bon.. J'arrive !

Sans prendre le temps de me sécher les cheveux je cours jusqu'au lycée et arrive quelques 15 minutes plus tard. En arrivant je vois les garçons qui se précipitent vers moi. Comme quoi ça a des avantages d'être considérée comme une princesse petite sœur par toute une bande de mec.

-Désolée les gars, mon horloge est en retard..  
-C'est rien, mais pourquoi tu as les cheveux trempés comme ça, tu vas chopper la crève !  
-J'ai pas eu le temps de les sécher.. Donc je suis venue en courant les cheveux trempés.

-Bon, j'ai pas envie que tu meurs d'une pneumonie alors viens, on va à l'infirmerie !

En entrant dans l'infirmerie je remarque le groupe de filles qui nous lancent des regards insistants. Je regarde les filles puis les garçons puis les filles. Ah d'accord ! Je comprends. Bon allez, allons jouer la marraine la bonne fée !

-Dites les mecs, vous pouvez aller voir les filles là-bas, je sais qu'elles vous attendent !

-Que.. ? Merci P'tit cœur !

-Ouais ouais je sais ! Allez filez ! Si on vous demande je serais sur l'un des lits pour pioncer.

Je cherche donc un lit libre et je m'y installe les écouteurs dans les oreilles pour un peu plus de tranquillité. Un peu trop de tranquillité puisque je ne me réveille que 3 heures plus tard lorsque l'infirmière me réveille. Elle est gentille, même si elle sait que j'ai cours elle me laisse souvent dormir, comme quoi ça a de bons côtés d'être une surdouée.

-Allez vient ma grande, que je te sèche les cheveux. Les avoir attachés ne va pas les aider à sécher.

Surprise, je lui lance un regard du genre '' comment ça se fait que vous soyez au courant '' mais je pense savoir qui lui a dit. Je m'approche donc et me met face à elle pour qu'elle me sèche les cheveux. Elle est vraiment belle, elle a de beaux yeux, les même que lui. Je secoue vivement la tête pour essayer de ne plus penser à lui. Il faut que je mette aussi loin que possible de ma mémoire. Une fois qu'elle a terminé je relève la tête pour lui demander.

-Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question madame ?  
-Evidemment ma puce, je suis là pour ça. Et puis pas de « madame » entre nous, je préfère que tu m'appelle Mikoto.  
-Êtes-vous déjà tombée amoureuse ? Et comment l'avez-vous su ?  
-Oui je l'ai déjà été, mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-Et bien... Il y a ce garçon, il est plus vieux que moi de 5 ans mais ça ne me dérange pas pour autant. Et puis même si je l'ai déjà remarqué depuis longtemps, je ne lui parle réellement que depuis un mois environ. Et hier soir je me suis endormis sur une des tables de la bibliothèque, c'est étrange parce que d'habitude il me faut un endroit bien confortable et qui m'est familier pour que je m'endorme. Sauf que ce matin je ne me suis pas réveillée dans la bibliothèque ou chez moi, mais chez lui, dans son lit, avec lui à mes côtés. Il ne s'est rien passé hein ! Mais lorsque j'ai voulu partir il m'a attrappé le poignet et je me suis retrouvée sous lui. Il me surplombait mais je ne me sentais pas menacée le moins du monde. Après tout s'est passé très vite, j'avais du mal à respirer, ma poitrine me faisait mal et j'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. J'ai agis instinctivement et je l'ai poussé puis je me suis enfuie en courant. Je ne sais pas quoi penser et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment là. Mais, je ne sais vraiment pas comment me sentir, alors je vous le demande. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Elle me regarda quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire. J'ai du faire une tête étrange car elle ne pu s'arrêter que quelques minutes plus tard. Elle releva la tête et me regarda avec tendresse.

-Tu n'as pas de problème ma puce, tu es juste amoureuse. C'est une maladie incurable et c'est aussi la plus imprévisible et la plus merveilleuse et terrible à la fois.

-Mais c'est horrible !

-Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Mais parce que je suis amoureuse d'une personne qui travaille dans ce lycée !

-Dans ce lycée ? Attend.. 5 ans de plus soit 21 ans, il travaille ici, il est irrésistiblement beau, tu l'as rencontré dans la bibliothèque puisque tu passes ton temps là bas. Donc j'en déduis que c'est mon frère.  
-VOTRE FRERE?! *je suis dans une merde royale *

-Oui, mon frère, le bibliothécaire. Lui c'est Itachi Uchiha et moi c'est Mikoto Uchiha.

-Pitié ne lui dites rien.. J'ai vraiment envie de m'enfoncer dans un trou là..

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai une tombe. Motus et bouche cousu.

-Merci. Bon, c'est pas que j'en ai envie mais il faut que je retourne en cours..

-Oui, je ne peux pas te laisser sécher tous les cours non plus ! Tiens, ton billet d'absence.

-Merci, à bientôt.

Je me dirige vers ma salle de classe tout en repensant à la discussion que je viens d'avoir avec l'infirmière et à cette pensée le rouge me monte aux joues et une vive impression de gêne me prend. Arrivée devant la porte, je frappe puis donne mon billet au professeur. Comme toujours je pars ensuite m'asseoir puis attend...désespérément la fin des cours. Comme toujours je m'ennuie à mourir et je m'endors. C'est la sonnerie de la fin des cours qui me réveille et machinalement je me dirige vers la bibliothèque. Blocage. Et si je tombe sur lui ? Et s'il vient me voir ou me parler ? Je ne sais absolument pas comment réagir..Mais bon, pas question de ne pas y aller puisque les garçons m'y attendent déjà. Ils sont là, ils sont avec leurs petites amies. Tobi qui m'a remarqué en premier, cours vers moi et me prend dans ses bras puis est suivis par les autres garçons qui font de même. Elles me regardent avec surprise puis finalement ne relèvent pas l'accolade dont je suis victime en ce moment même. (victime, victime..c'est une blague bien sûr)

-Les filles voilà Hinata ! C'est notre p'tite sœur, un peu notre princesse. Ah Hinata, là c'est Ino la petite amie de Deidara, puis voilà Sakura la petite amie de Sasori. Et puis voilà ma princesse personnelle, mon ange, mon amour : Kohan. Tobi n'est pas hétéro mais ça ne dérange aucun de nous, on l'aime comme il est !

-Heureuse de vous rencontrer.

-Nous aussi :)

Et nous continuons à discuter ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la pause. Finalement il n'y a pas que des photocopies de tout le monde dans ce lycée. On y rencontre aussi des personnes gentilles et moins conventionnel que la moyenne. Que la « généralité », je n'aime pas ce terme. Au fond, comment savoir ce qui est conventionnel et ce qui ne l'est pas, ce qui est normal et ce qui ne l'est pas. Si ça se trouve, ce sont elles qui sont bizarres et moi qui suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Je n'aime pas qu'on me range dans une case, qu'on me colle une étiquette. Mais s'il faut me définir de bizarre pour simplement dire que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde et que j'ai ma propre opinion des choses, que je cherche à découvrir par moi-même et non pas à suivre ce que disent les autres alors oui, je suis bizarre. Mais j'en suis fière aussi.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la bibliothèque lorsqu'un individu non identifié (ouais un alien) me tire par derrière et m'entraîne à sa suite vers la réserve. Pas besoin de se poser des tonnes de questions quant à l'identité de mon kidnappeur. Je respire, me retourne et me décide enfin à parler. Je ne me savais pas si courageuse et si apte à faire face à ce genre de situations.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as kidnappé ?

-Tu n'as pas cours, non ? Alors tu vas m'aider à ranger la réserve, puisque tu passes tant de temps à la bibliothèque tu vas y apporter ta part de contribution. Et je te kidnapperai autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu m'aides.

-Même si je n'en ai pas envie ?

-Même si tu n'en as pas envie.

Je suis si surprise que je n'arrive plus à penser à quelque réponse que ce soit. Ma tête se vide, ça sonne beaucoup trop comme une sorte de déclaration. À l'aide d'un traducteur ça donnerai « je te garderai à mes côtés et ce jusqu'à la fin. » Ma version est plus classe. J'abandonne et je l'aide à ranger la réserve. À croire qu'elle n'a jamais été rangée tant le bric à brac qui jonche au sol est poussiéreux. Après 20 bonnes minutes de rangement on se retrouve côte à côte pour chacun de notre côté ranger notre étagère. Un livre, un frôlement, une bague et mon cœur qui s'emballe. Mon cerveau m'envoie des images de films qu'il se fait lui même et mon cerveau se déconnecte laissant champs libre à mon cœur. Un pincement au cœur et une larme de trop. J'ouvre la porte et m'enfuie assez vite pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de me retenir. Assez vite pour qu'il ne voit pas la direction que je prends.  
J'arrive dans les escaliers de secours en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire ouf. Un peu d'air frais et je me calme. Ou pas. Les larmes dévalent silencieusement le long de mes joues y creusant ainsi un sillon de douleur visible. Je ne savais pas qu'être amoureuse faisait si mal.  
Bibliothécaire - Étudiante. Je n'ai pas oublié. Mes exigences ne rendront personne heureux.

La porte s'ouvre dans un énorme fracas et je le vois, lui. L'homme de toutes mes hantises. Celui qui a réussi pour la première fois à ouvrir un des cadenas qui retiennent mon cœur prisonnier. À l'abri de la souffrance.

-Te voilà enfin. Je ne sais pas si ça compte encore mais, j'abandonnerai tout pour toi, mon travail, ma ville s'il le faut. Mais je sais que c'est toi qu'il me faut.

-Vous ne pouvez pas..

-Pourquoi non ?! De toutes les fois où tu as pu fuir, aujourd'hui est la seule où tu m'as laissé l'occasion de te retrouver. Alors pourquoi ?

-On ne peut pas, vous êtes marié..La..la bague à votre doigt.. Je ne serai ni amante ni celle qui pourrait briser votre mariage..

-Il n'y a que ça ? Que ça qui t'empêche d'être avec moi ? Vraiment ?

-Comment ça « que ça » ?! Savez-vous ce que cela représente au moins ?

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne suis pas marié, c'est ma sœur qui m'a offert cette bague pour mon anniversaire.. Je voulais simplement savoir si en sachant que je ne suis pas marié tu voudrais bien de moi ?

-Alors...alors vous n'êtes pas marié ?

-Bien sûr que non.

Je me sens étrangement soulagée. Mon cœur me laisse enfin de l'espace et je reprends le dessus sur mon cerveau ainsi que sur mon comportement. Soulagée mais toujours aussi angoissée. S'il n'est pas marié pourquoi porte t-il cette douloureuse bague. Mais toutes mes questions sont envoyées au loin, plus rien ne compte, plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant. Je le vois sourire, un sourire doux, le même sourire que la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré. Un sourire qui met du baume au cœur et qui envoie valsé tous les doutes de l'Homme.  
Il me regarde tendrement et se rapproche doucement de moi. Tel une scène d'un film américain nous nous embrassons au couché du soleil. Il y aurait presque des feux d'artifices. Mais peut importe, à cet instant précis je ne vois plus rien à part lui. La personne qui doucement me perturbe. Irrésistible. Insupportable. Si Insupportable. Puis un baiser chaste et pourtant qui dévoile un désir enfoui. Je l'embrasse jusqu'à ce que l'air nous manque puis il revient chercher mes lèvres doucement, il désir l'approfondir, je lui laisse le passage qu'il attendait puis nous restons ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une fois de plus l'air se fasse rare et que la tête nous tourne. Il se décale me regarde et embrasse tendrement mon front.

-C'est la réponse que j'espérais obtenir.

C'est ainsi que la réserve devint notre repère, où nous, pauvre mortels nous devenions complice d'un crime. Celui d'aimer.


End file.
